My Missing Past (ON HOLD)
by xXCrimson-SakuraOo
Summary: An accident, causing her to lose her parents and her memory. A journey to find the rumored dead princess whom faced an accident 6 years ago. Has the answers been next to them all along? Join Mikan as she looks for any clue of her missing memory and Natsume to find the princess, to save himself from marrying the wretched queen and to help the poor citizens of the Yukihara Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

*****RING RING RING***** I quickly stood up after closing my alarm clock, as I get ready to unpack the things around the house.

I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 17 years old. I was adopted since I was eleven without any memories before that, but I remembered that day when I was in the emergency room but was quickly knocked out by the sleeping gas. I also have a pendant, but I kept it hidden from anyone because I wanted something from the missing memory that I had. The pendant is gold with a sakura flower print on it.

My stepfather loved me equally like his other two daughters while my stepmother and older stepsister treated me normally. I cherish my other stepsister, she loves me dearly and she's the same age as me.

But ever since my stepfather passed away my stepmother and older stepsister treated me like a maid and always being so cold towards me. Luckily, I have my other stepsister who defended me and also still treated me like her sister.

So here I am after we moved to this different kingdom, unpacking things, as my stepfamily slept.

I first went to the living room using one of my special powers, that people calls alice. All the items in the box came out and was placed in its proper places, as the living room quickly changed to a lovely large room. Nobody knows about my alice, not even my only friend/stepsister.

After I finished going around the room using my alice I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. After finishing the breakfast, I ate first and looked at the time.

"It's about the time they wake up" I said to myself as I carried three trays with breakfasts on them. I headed to my stepmother's room first. I put the two trays on a table nearby and knocked on the door softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"Come in" I heard a pitchy voice from behind the door with a slight grogginess in her tone. I opened the door and faced the king sized bed in front of me.

"Good morning, moth-" before I can continue what I was about to say she interrupted with an irritated look and an icy tone.

"I thought I told you not to call me that unless there are visitors!" She scolded.

I bowed my head " I apologize, Yuri sama" I said trying my best to say it kindly and not dripping with venom. Lucky for me it didn't. I placed her breakfast on a table nearby and faced her again "I will be going to town to shop for groceries" I told her as she nodded in reply.

After closing the door behind I took the other two trays from the table and went to the door next door. I knocked again but this time it was a grumble of incoherent words so I just entered and placed the tray at a table nearby again. "Good morning, Wakako" I whispered as she shifted in her sleep and I exit closing the door softly, making sure she won't wake up.

I went to the room across and knocked again this time hearing a kind voice from the other side "Come in, Mi chan!" I smiled widely at the nickname as I opened the door.

"Ohayo, Sumire!"

"Ohayo" she replied. I placed the food on the table and she smiled happily as she stared at the food. "Your cooking is the best!" She complimented as I smiled kindly.

"Thank you and sorry I can't join you today, I have to go grocery shopping and I already ate, so there's no need to worry" I told her. She just nodded her head and gave me a smile.

I went down the stairs to a room in the cold basement, where my room is. I went to my closet and changed into a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black long sleeved that reaches to my elbow with a red heart on the middle, and a pair of black converse.

I left my amber hair down as I took a faded gray bag with my wallet, phone, my pendant, and the grocery list with other necessities in it. I climbed back up the stairs heading to the back door going pass the large kitchen.

I ran out of the kitchen, climbing on the only car that has a roof. There were four cars; three of them were convertibles, pink, purple, and black. The other one is an average white car with a roof.

I drove out of the garage with my white car heading to the nearest supermarket. After finding the supermarket I parked on the parking lot and headed in the large supermarket.

After half an hour later I finally finished grocery shopping and place all the groceries in my trunk as I read a small guide book I bought about the places around the town. I found a library in the map and quickly typed in the address in my GPS, excited about the library.

After arriving in the library within 10 minutes I quickly parked the car in an empty parking lot, wondering if the library's close. Luckily it wasn't so I was excited to research about alices.

I nodded at the old lady behind the counter as she just grunted in reply making my smile falter. I got on one of the searching computers and typed down 'alices', it searched stories like the "Alice in Wonderland" but I scrolled down finding what I was looking for.

I quickly went to where the alice books are located, all the way at the back of the library. After arriving at the dim lit room I quickly looked in search for my alice.

After a few minutes I wasn't able to find anything about my alice, but I managed to find books about alices. I opened one book called "Alices"

_"There are four types of alice forms; there's the childhood, diffuse, intermittent, and limited. Childhood is when it appears when your still a child but will be gone once your reached adulthood. Diffuse can be use anytime but it has a low power. Intermittent can be use for a short period anytime but a high level, it also shortens your lifespan until your alice disappears completely. The limited can be use anytime and as long a you want but you also shortens your lifespan and if over used the user may die."_

I shivered at the thought of death but it might be fine, since I'm living as a maid for my step family while they use the money left by my step dad. Yuri uses it for herself and Wakako buys a lot of cosmetics and luckily Sumire is good at spending her money, but she really loves shopping. I continued reading about other alices but I was curious about mine so I searched around the area once more.

After a few minutes I found a really weird book at the top shelf but I was too short so I leaned on the books and was about to reach for the book when I slipped forward finding myself in a large room filled with old books. I turned around to see that the bookshelf has been pushed forward so I closed it and looked around, looking for a book about my alice.

After a few minutes I found a book called "Forbidden" and was about to reach it when a deep angry voice was heard.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I groaned groggily as I heard a knock on my bedroom door from the other side. I sat up as I cleared my throat and say in a proper mannered prince like voice "Come in".

After saying those two simple words, two blushing maids came in, one carrying a tray while the other carried many boxes and I knew why. "Ohayo, Natsume sama" they said in a flirty voice as they both lay the things on the table. They both turned around and gave a flirty smile before leaving.

I growled in annoyance as I stood from where I was and headed to my closet changing into a pair of black jeans, red shirt with a black leather jacket on top, and a pair of black and red sneakers.

I walked towards the table and threw all the boxes of presents away and left the food untouched. I used the window instead of the door and jumped five stories down. I landed perfectly and headed to town with a hat and glasses on, so the fan girls won't chase me and throw stupid presents at me.

I stopped by a cafe ordering the usual before going to the library to search for something that would save me from marrying a hag a few years younger than my parents. I sat down on a small table outside the cafe and away from fan girls, even single old women.

After finishing my small breakfast I walked towards library giving a small nod in greetings to the librarian, who in returned smiled. I headed to the very back of the room to the section of alices. I walked to a certain bookshelf and pushed it to find a girl with lovely amber hair and golden eyes with specks of green on them.

I growled inwardly in irritation knowing she was a fan girl, but more irritated that she's in my secret room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I growled as the girl jumped and looked at me with surprise evident in her eyes. It has been a couple seconds before the girl can finally stop staring at me.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" She stuttered and this time it was my turn to be surprise that she didn't know me. I realized I still had my disguise on so I took it off before looking back at her, I expected her to do what usual fan girls do but instead she was staring at me with confusion.

I sighed in annoyance and spoke in an annoyed voice "I'm prince Natsume of Hyuuga kingdom, the one your standing on" at first she was just frozen looking like she's trying to understand what I just said then realization and embarrassment.

She bowed clumsily "I-I-it's nice t-t-to m-meet you, y-your highness" she said as I just grunted in reply. I watched in amusement as her face turned into a cute pout with a red face. "You may be a prince but your really rude you know!" She yelled as I just smirked but inside I was really surprise she isn't gawking at me.

"Whatever just get out of my room" I said in a monotone as her face changed into a bright, beautif- what the heck?! just snap out of it.

"Can I borrow one of your books then?" she asked and I just nodded as she smiled more widely. "Then can you reach it for me"

I sighed in annoyance as I took the book she was pointing out, I was about to hand it to her when the title caught my attention. "You can borrow it but its important. You have to read it fast since my time is running out and I need it" she just nodded with a concerned look as she put the book inside her messenger bag.

Before she headed out the door I said "If your done drop it off at the palace and here" I threw her a special pass that allows her to enter the palace "that will let you enter the palace"

She nodded her head again as I just sighed and sat down and she closed the wall.

I am Natsume Hyuuga 18 years old and is arranged to marry an older woman, who is also a queen and who owns the most powerful kingdom and army that can defeat all the kingdoms in the world. So, the only way to make peace with them is by marriage and I'm pretty sure she just want to be with me since I am after all, handsome and irresistible. I go to Gakuen Alice for my studies even though I have learned everything already I'm fine. I also have the fire alice and I also have the limited type, but I kept it a secret except for the doctor of course.

I sighed and started looking through the internet searching about the princess of the Yukihara kingdom. It showed how she died in accident and her body never found, rumors say that her aunt planned the accident and that the princess was still alive. They also said that her aunt are also responsible for her parent's death.

It says in a website that she has the nullification alice and another unknown alice, also that it is cursed. She's suppose to be about 17 years old by now and she looks a lot like her mother but her mother has lighter auburn hair and hazel eyes while the princess' looks are unknown and her dad has sparkly green eyes, probably the people who saw her would not recognize her because it has been years the last they saw her. Her name is Mikan Yukihara. They thought she would be safe since she was hidden from people because her parents were afraid of her dying, just like what just happened with the accident.

By the way I forgot to ask that girl her name, I'm so stupid! I'll just ask her the next time we meet. I sighed as I closed my laptop and sighed in frustration. 'I really need the book that girl borrowed, this is so damn frustrating' I thought.

I exited the library and headed to a manga store hoping to meet the girl again but to my unlucky-ness I met someone I so don't want to meet, the current queen of the Yukihara Kingdom and the aunt of the princess, _'damn murdering hag'_ was the only thing I can think of as she and her minion of guards headed my way.

I just stood still thinking of an excuse to get away from her when at the corner of my eye I saw a familiar color hair. I grinned inwardly as I bowed respectfully at the queen and spoke in a hurry "I'm sorry your highness but I must follow somebody right now" I said keep on looking where the girl headed to.

"I don't mind but don't forget to announce the wedding at the ball time! Which is next month!"

I just stood there gaping mentally at what she said as I just grunted and quickly ran off to find the girl. I found her and quickly ran towards her, I tapped her shoulder while breathing heavily. She turned around to face me as I gawked inwardly at the girl in front of me.

"Gomen"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I quickly drove back to the mansion after getting the book I really needed and a few other books.

I parked my car at the back of the house, where there is a small garage. I quickly got out the car and carried all the groceries inside the house hoping the two witches didn't notice I was late.

I put the groceries in the counter noticing the silence around the house, which is weird since my stepsisters should be watching a tv show about some prince and Miki should be barking in my arrival. After I put the groceries away, I quickly went down to my room and changed into home clothes.

After changing I quickly went upstairs and to the refrigerator to find a note saying,

"Hey ugly,

Mom, Sumire, and I are out and we'll be home late. Prepare dinner and do the list of things to do. Ciao"

I sighed in annoyance at Wakako's nickname.

"You don't have to rub it in. I know I'm ugly" I sighed again as I walked to the kitchen to cook my lunch, but what she doesn't know is she's probably the prettiest girl in the universe.

I read the list of things to do that the two witches gave me and started working on it. After a few hours and finally finishing the chores I ran downstairs to my room and changed into the same clothes as before except this time I was wearing a gray skirt and my messenger bag with the book, laptop, and other necessities.

I hopped in my car and looked at the map for a park. Finding a park, I quickly drove off.

I arrived at my destination where dozens and dozens of sakura trees stood but the biggest one in the middle. I quickly got out the car and sat down underneath the biggest sakura trees.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I sighed as I climbed up the largest sakura tree in the park._ 'Where is she? I've been looking for hours!'_ I thought frustrated as I leaned my head on the tree.

_'Why am I even looking for her?'_

All of a sudden I felt somebody's presence and looked down ready to shout because that someone is disturbing my peace time, but met with a surprise. It was that girl from earlier looking at the book while doing something in her computer. Without hesitation and time to waste I jumped down startling the girl.

"N-n-nani?!" She yelled as she glance up then to me doing it over and over again until I got pissed off.

"Would you stop looking up and down!" I yelled "Sheesh your more annoying than my fan girls" I muttered as the girl glared at me.

"Shut it! I am so not like your stupid fan girls!" she yelled standing up and clenching her hands. "What do you want?" She asked in a nice voice all of a sudden as I raised a brow.

"Share the book. I need it" I said in a monotone as she just gave a questioning look. "It's none of your business!" I growled as she just sighed and sat down again, patting the ground next to her motioning for me to sit. I followed as she gave me the book and she took out her laptop, this time I raised my brow.

"Why do you need the book anyways?" I asked slightly curious as she faced me and smirked, the nerve.

"It's none of your business, too" she said as I growled in annoyance. All of a sudden a wind came and I saw a glimpse of something. I smirked "I never knew you are so childish to wear polka dots".

**Normal P.O.V**

_'Polka dots?'_ Mikan asked herself in her mind. After five seconds Mikan realized and blushed a thousand shades of red as steam came out of her ears. "H-h-hentai!" She yelled as she glared at Natsume covering her chest with both of her arms.

"It's not my fault. Blame the wind" he said smirking at the blushing girl. Mikan was speechless, besides he was right. She muttered incoherent words as she slumped back down with an annoyed look.

"Just call me Mikan, my name is Mikan Sakura"

"I'll stay with Polka"

"Whatever just open the damn book, damn perverted prince" she grumbled as Natsume smirked and opened the book. "Oh, it's a story, not information" she said as he just looked curiously at the book.

"Let's get started then" she said as they both read a small summary at the very front page.

"Ren Yukimura a prince forced to marry a stranger and Akane Tsukino a rich commoner who was turned into a maid by her stepfamily after her parents died. They were fated together but were also cursed by some unknown danger. They met by destiny, they dance but only as a warning, they fell in love by forever, and something bad happenned because of a terrible curse."

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and was about to read the first word when all of a sudden, both of their phones rang, jumping in surprise they grabbed their phone.

"Mikan chan go home now. We're entering the car hurry! Ja!" With that Sumire ended the call not waiting for Mikan to utter a word.

On Natsume's side, "Natsume! The guards are searching the whole kingdom for you! Hurry and come home" whined a boy from the other side as he just hanged up not waiting for Natsume's reply.

Both sighed in unison as they gave each other looks and seemed to be communicating in their eyes. "You can keep the book. Here's my number. I'll meet you in that secret office of yours when I have free time. Ja" Mikan said in a fast way as she ran to her car, too distracted to remember he is the prince.

She hopped in the car and arrived home to find an angry stepmother, a half angry and half excited older stepsister, and an apologetic Sumire.

"Stupid! Where the heck have you been?!" Cried her stepmother icily at Mikan "And you didn't even prepare dinner!"

"Yeah ugly! And go get my bath ready! I'm gong to get ready for the ball and dance with Natsume sama" Wakako said as Sumire joined in thinking of the prince.

_'A ball! That would be lovely'_ was the only thought of an amber haired girl with sparkling golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Ehhhhhh?!" I shrieked "The ball is next month and you want to have all beauty products now?!"

"Of course, beauty takes time. No wonder your ugly" Wakako said emphasizing ugly. As I sighed in frustration and stomped to my room to get ready for a midnight shop to the beauty store.

**Normal P.O.V**

As a silhouette prince started heading back to his palace he passed by an alley and caught a glimpse of an amber haired girl. He halted on his tracks as he squinted his eyes to look closer at the girl surrounded by boys.

In the alley,

"Come on little girl, lets play" everyone that was there at the moment thought she would be frightened. But to everyone surprise, including the girl she was calm and looking nonchalantly at them.

"I prefer you don't touch me. You don't want to get hurt now do you?" She said innocently as the three boys surrounding her started drooling, lust evident in their eyes. Too bad they weren't paying attention and walking closer to her and reaching out to the girl, who is now in a fighting stance.

But before they can touch her a voice echoed though the alley, "Polka?"

Everyone knew this person, especially the three boys since, the prince is very powerful and undefeated. The four snapped their heads to his direction, frozen on the spot. Finally, Mikan spoke,

"Natsume? What are you doing here?". Natsume opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the three boys.

"Quick, run! Grab the girl!" boy 1 said as boy 2 and 3 took both of Mikan's hands. They ran as far away from the prince while Mikan yelled at them to let go. But to bad for them, Natsume's a fast runner and he caught up with them easily, snatching Mikan away from them, hiding her behind his back.

"Tch, pretty boy wants a fight. Let's go get 'em boys" boy 1 said as the three boys and Natsume started fighting. Mikan, still calm, leaned on a wall watching the fight and sighed in frustration looking at a clock nearby, in park. She cursed silently as she glared at the 4 boys, with a murdering aura surrounding her.

"Why don't you idiots scram, before I kill you" she said in a calm and fake cheerful voice. But the idiots they _are_, just laughed on her face. Mikan grinned then snapped her fingers as their worst nightmares just stood in front of them, luckily no one saw her use her alice. Boy 1 frightened of Jason Voorhees, standing in front of him. For boy 2 was the grudge girl and the idiot fat boy 3 is a talking pony. Everyone stared at boy 3 and the cute talking pony with a weirded look.

"You're afraid of talking ponies?! Those things are harmless, idiot!" Boy 1 and 2 yelled in unison as boy 3 cower back from the 2 boys.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Ano..." I started and stopped as soon as I received a glare from the three boys. I sighed in annoyance then I said loud enough for them to hear "I'm sorry, but this won't hurt you at all". I raised my hand so my palm faces the curious looking boys, then I concentrated and closed my palm. Now the three boys are inside a dirt jail with a small window.

"Don't worry it'll go away when I get away" I told them as the boys gawked at the dirt jail, including the prince. Speaking of the prince... "You're majesty what are you doing here?" I asked at the now stoic faced prince.

"I should ask you the same, Ms. Sakura"

"Hey! I asked first!" I yelled and he did his infamous smirk, I heard in rumors. I caught a glimpsed of a clock nearby as my eyes widened in shock. "Forget it, I need to go" I muttered.

I ran and arrived at the place where I was almost *****shiver***** by those three disgusting boys. I picked up the shopping bags on the ground, mentally thanking god that nobody stole it, and teleported just outside my house.

I opened the door only to be pounced at by my two stepsisters whom have different reasons.

"Where have you been?!" They yelled in unison.

"I was so worried/I thought you stole my beauty products" they said again in unison and of course Sumire saying the nice sentence.

"Tch, worthless human. Dad should have adopted an alice user" Wakako murmured as I just mentally grinned in my head. She grabbed the beauty products and stomped up the stairs with a face full of disgust.

"Sorry Mikan chan" Sumire apologized as I sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to apologize at what you didn't do. And besides I'm use to it" I said giving her a fake smile but in truth I was actually hurt. It's a good thing I can fool some people with a smile so they won't worry about me.

"-sigh- Fine... Goodnight Mikan chan" she said as I just nodded goodnight to her. When she was out of sight I looked at my purplish bruised wrist, _'Waaaa they gripped to tight! Now it's purple'_ I thought with a pout, then used my healing alice.

After it has healed I stood up and headed down the stairs to my room and get ready for bed.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"Natsume sama it's time for bed. I heard there will be three students joining your class tomorrow" an old maid said as I just sighed.

"I don't really care about the stupid students. They'll probably be just like those stupid annoying fan girls" I replied walking towards the bed. "You can leave"

With that she left, closing the door behind her as I dreamed about an amber haired girl.

"Natsume sama, it's time to wake up. You must get ready for school and the bath is ready. Please call me if you need me" said the same old maid from last night as I grunted and slowly stood up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

After taking a bath and changing into my school uniform I headed down the stairs. After arriving the kitchen I took a piece of toast and took my bag, heading towards my car.

I hopped in the car and drove to school, getting ready for the annoying shrills of my annoying fan girls.

I sat down at the very back seat of the class next to a blond haired boy, also known as my best friend. "Ohayo Natsume" he greeted and I nodded in return. I put my feet on the table and placed a manga on my head, pretending to be asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I sighed in frustration as Wakako took the parking spot I was about to take with an evil smirk plastered on her face. "Mi chan!" I turned around to find Sumire pointing at a parking spot next to hers. I smiled and parked next to her.

"Thanks" I exclaimed as soon as I got out of my white ford fiesta and Sumire getting out of her pink porsche convertible.

"Oi, ugly. Mom said you have to wear this every time in school. Don't ask me why, she said it not me" Wakako said on our way to the office as she handed me a bag. I took the bag and mentally sighed knowing this would be something evil.

"Okay, I'll go and change then you two can go ahead" I headed to the nearest girls bathroom not even bothering with their reply as I opened the bag.

I examined the things in the bag. There was a black wavy wig, blue contacts, big round nerdy spectacles, and fake pimples plus fake braces! A note dropped from the bag.

"Make sure you wear this and tie your wig in pigtails" I read out loud. I face palmed my face in irritation with twitching eyes.

I put on the disguise while mentally cursing my evil stepmother. After I was done I looked at the mirror. "I look like an ugly all time nerd" I muttered as I look at a different girl across from me who has black pigtailed hair, blue eyes covered in large round spectacles, braces, and pimples scattered on her face, I mean _my_ face.

I groaned and stomped out of the bathroom to the office.

I slammed the door open and threw the empty bag to Wakako. She looked shock then looked at me. After a few seconds she bursted out laughing while pointing a finger at me.

"Mi chan? Is that you? I'll ask mom to make you stop wearing it" Sumire said as I just had a an emotion less look.

"I don't really care. Lets go" I said and she nodded. She pointed to a blond lady talking to Wakako.

"That's our sensei"

"Oh, okay" I muttered then the said lady turned around to face us only to have a man look. "I thought he was a girl. He's wearing a pink tutu and a pink shirt. Is he gay?" I whispered to myself.

"Oh, is this Mikan chan! Okay! Everyone's here lets go!"

_'Wow and he even acts gay'_ I thought as I followed behind sensei. We stopped outside a door, "Okay this is my class and when I call you please come in. Oh, by the way Mikan chan I never introduced myself to you, I am Narumi, call me sensei" sensei said as we all nodded.

**Normal P.O.V**

Narumi Anju opened the door and danced himself inside with a lot of girlish twirls. "Good morning everyone! I'm sure you all know that we have three new students" he said "thanks to a certain mind reader _I_ didn't get to tell everyone first" he continued through gritted teeth as the said mind reader grinned.

"Well then girls, please come in" the moment the word 'girl' escaped Narumi's lips the whole boys in class except for two certain boys started making noises of interest.

As soon as Wakako and Sumire entered wolf whistles were heard, but as soon as Mikan came in everyone quieted down. "Okay girls please introduce yourselves". Wakako sashayed to the center while winking at the boys.

"Wakako Shouda and single" she said in a flirtatious tone. "Questions?" She asked.

"What's your alice?"

"What rank are you?"

"Can I have your number?"

"My alice is transfer object alice, Narumi said my ranking will be judged by the math teacher, and yes here's my number" she answered as she gave the boy her number. Narumi appointed her to a seat.

Sumire walked normally to the center. "Sumire Shouda. Does anyone have questions?" she asked kindly. And again the same questions were asked.

"My alice is Cat-Dog Predisposition. And the same as my sister the math teacher is said to tell me my alice. And I'm sorry but I don't give out my number to strangers" she answered then Narumi appointed her to the seat next to Kokoro Yome, the said mind reader.

Next was Mikan, she walked to the center with a stoic look and said "Mikan Sakura. Questions" she stated in a monotone.

"What's your alice?"

"None of your business. Sensei, where do I sit?" She asked ignoring the hands that are raised as Narumi sweat dropped.

"You will be sitting next to Natsume Hyuuga" with that the whole girls in class started arguing with him. "He will also be your partner. No excuses. Ja, free period" with that Narumi left out in a second.

"Is he that perverted that you won't even let an ugly nerd like me to sit next to him?" I asked "how kind" and all of a sudden the heat in the room turned up as I smirked and everyone quieted down.

"Shut up Polka dots" prince Natsume Hyuuga said as he took of his manga and look at the so called nerd. For a split second he looked shocked but started walking towards her. "What's with the stupid disguise?" He asked as everyone started whispering.

"Do they know each other?"

"What does he mean a disguise?"

"Ask my stepmother" Mikan replied monotonously.

"Ah, Mi chan since everyone already know it's a disguise, you can take it off!" Sumire interrupted with a wide smile.

"Your right, I'll take it off right now"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I walked out the door and headed to the nearest bathroom. I looked in the mirror and take off the disguise, sighing in relief. I put it in another bag and headed out the door.

After I opened a door, there stood Natsume, the prince. "What are you doing here?" I asked, while walking towards my locker and him following behind.

"Bored"

"Oh" I replied as I opened my locker and shoved the bag inside. "Well, lets get going then".

While walking towards the classroom I complained at how my stepmother would do this while he just say 'hn' and look bored.

After arriving in the classroom he slammed the door open and I shut my mouth. There was a sudden silence around the room and I found some people, mostly boys, drooling.

"Natsume sama! Who is that girl?!" Shrieked one of the fan girls as others joined. I twitched in annoyance as the fan girls' shrills got louder. I closed my eyes and thought of an invisible barrier, then silence took over.

"Alice?" Natsume asked and I nodded.

"Can you get their attention?" I asked and he nodded. I turned of my alice and noises started filling my ears. All of a sudden fire surrounded the whole class, catching everyone's attention and eyes looking at the bored fire caster.

I cleared my throat. "Well, everyone this is me without the disguise" I said as I twirled and smiled.

"Waaaaaaah can I have your number?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Please go out with me!"

I quickly hid behind Natsume in embarrassment and shyness, nobody ever asked me out before because my step mom always chase the boys away from me. Natsume looked at me with a raised brow and I smiled sheepishly slowly going back next to him.

"Mikan Sakura desu! My alice is a secret, ne?" I said with a smile and winked. I saw some boys fainting and I looked at Natsume with a questioning look as he just shrugged and headed to his seat.

After he sat down I looked around the classroom and started up the stairs to go to the seat next to Natsume. Halfway there, 5 girls blocked my way and I looked up to find them glaring at me viciously.

I raised a brow and the girl in the middle with dark purple hair crossed her arms. "You are not allowed to sit next to Natsume sama. Only, I, the leader of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, am allow to sit next to his highness. Kyaaa!" She said.

I sighed in irritation and turned around and walked back down only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist. "Where do you think your going? Your sitting next to me" Natsume said as I raised a brow and all the girls gaping at his actions.

"I know, that's why I was going to go the other way" I grinned "missed me that much?"

"In your dreams Polka" he said smirking as I thought of things to say as a comeback but found none.

"Whatever I'm going to my seat, prince pervert" I muttered as I stomped towards my seat with a pout.

Natsume sat down next to me and a blond boy with ocean blue eyes. "So where's the book? You forgot to _actually_ give it to me" he said and I smiled sheepishly.

I glance at him and opened my bag taking out the book. "Let's read it together. I'll put a barrier around us like earlier" he smirked and I smiled "just to make my reading peaceful. I don't really want to put a barrier around you but if I don't, you won't be able to read it since its blocking your way, ne" I said snickering as his smirk turned to a frown. "But first" I turned around and faced the blond haired boy.

"Hello, I'm Mikan"

"Ruka. Nice to meet you" he replied with a prince like smile and I smiled back.

"We'll be creating a barrier around us. Sorry will be ignoring you for a while" I said smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry about it"

I flashed a smile and faced back then created the barrier in a flash and opened the book. "We can start on the front page. I didn't get to read because of my chores" I said as he nodded and we started reading the first page.

"There are many rare alices but they have been long forgotten because nobody has seen the alices work. There are the strongest, the average, and the weakest but stronger than not rare alices. The weakest of all rare alices are reverse time, etc.

Ren Yukimura and Akane Tsukino both has rare alices but Ren doesn't know everything about Akane.

Each have they're own special way, you'll know when you see or use it. The average rare alices are pain giving alice, weapon making alice, etc.

And the last is the strongest alice there are the elementals, nul-"

"It's ripped" I whispered flipping each page in the book "and it's only the list of the strongest rare alice thats ripped. It's strange, last time when I first looked at the book, I had a nostalgic feeling, as if I've seen this before"

"Oi, baka. Did you forget that you were with somebody too and you look like a psychotic woman whispering a gibberish language" Natsume said cutting in my deep thought.

"I am not stupid! And I am so not a psychotic women, besides its normal because... because... that's so weird, I don't remember the reason why I say my thoughts out loud" I said.

Natsume opened his mouth to reply but a sudden thud was heard. We both looked outside the barrier, only to find an old man with brown hair and purplish blue eyes behind his glasses, throwing thing on the barrier like a psychotic man. He even have a frog perched on his shoulder!

I stopped my alice and quietness was still surrounding us. I looked around the class to find it messy and our classmates cowering on a corner, away from us.

"Hai?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Jinno sensei was mad, two certain people are not paying attention in his class.

"SAKURA! HYUUGA! PAY ATTENTION!" he yelled but the two didn't budge and completely ignored him. He stomped towards them and reached for the two, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. He stood up straight and calmly knocked, nothing happened. He knocked again but this time harder and louder... nothing.

He looked irritated at the students inside. He took the nearest chair and started throwing it to the barrier.

Finally the barrier was finally removed.

The brunette and the raven haired students looked at him.

"Hai?" Mikan asked "do you need something?"

"You dare ignore me, Sakura?! During my class?! You will be a no star!" Jinno yelled. Mikan raised a brow and stood up facing the teacher with a calm and emotionless facade.

"Sensei, I suggest you not to judge me of what I was doing because you don't know my alice" she said in a monotone as Jinno looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I know your alice Sakura, you have just used your barrier alice" he said raising his nose in the air with a triumphant smile. Mikan smirked and Jinno's smile faltered.

"Did you actually think I only have one alice?" She asked still smirking and this time she has amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"A multi alice user?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Yes, a multi alice user" I said "but only two" I added to make sure no one knows about my true alice.

"Very well, show me your other alice" Jinno sensei said.

"Wait, let's _all_ go outside" I suggested. If I plan to hide my true alices I need to use the earth alice since Natsume saw me using it and my barrier alice so it's only natural. If I do this he won't ask questions.

"Very well. Everyone lets go outside and see Ms. Sakura's alice" sensei said and everyone nodded timidly, afraid of what he's going to do, except for a bob cut raven haired girl with amethyst eyes who has an emotionless facade and was dragged by Ruka to the corner.

We all went outside and I smirked as soon as we reached the ground."I need a volunteer" I said and mostly all boys raised their hands and of course I didn't pick them.

Instead I chose a frowning jii chan "Why not you, sensei" I suggested and his frown deepened. He walk in front of me and the students gave space. "Ready?" I asked still smirking and sensei nodded, fear is visible in his eyes.

I faced sensei and raise my hand, with my palm facing him. I looked at Natsume and smiled telling him what I was going to do, in answer he smirked. I faced sensei again and closed my hands and made a fist, at the same time a jailed dirt appeared around sensei exactly like the one from last time.

"That's my alice, _sensei_" I said mockingly as I walked around the jail looking for any flaws, and of course none are found. I faced the small window where sensei face was and smirked.

"Ne, _sensei_. For destroying school property and making a mess in the classroom. You are hereby arrested and stay in jail for the rest of your life" I said teasingly.

All students watched in amusement on my authority tone and Jinno's feared face. Sensei's faced turned to anger as he glared at me.

"Sakura I demand you to get me out of here" he yelled and then he took out a stick and faced it to me. I put up my nullification as his wittle wand produced electricity and hit me. The electricity stopped a feet away from my face. "You... you have the nullification alice?" Jinno sensei asked all of a sudden.

I tensed in a split second and calmed my face. "What's the nullification alice?" I asked innocently "whatever that alice is, I don't have it. When I saw you taking out your magic wand I put a barrier around myself" I said and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Very well Sakura. Since you have an elemental alice. You are a special star" he said and all of a sudden students started whispering. "Now get me out" he demanded. I smirked.

"I don't wanna" I said childishly and tried to hold my laugh from seeing sensei's face. But too bad, I laughed hard and was practically on the floor clutching my stomach from the pain. "Jin Jin's face is so funny. I'll let you go" I said and snapped my finger. The dirt jail is now gone.

"For you three students I will now explain the rankings" Jin Jin said. "There are five different type of rankings. A no star, one star, two star, three star, and a special star."

"In this academy there's a town called 'Central Town' there are special items there but you can only use rabbits to pay, you cannot use real money. For a no star it's 5 rabbits. One star 30 rabbits. Two star 50 rabbits. Three star 100 rabbits. And a special star 300 rabbits. This allowance will be given monthly. This is a life lesson on earning money" he explained.

"Next is the lunch. For a no star you get a small ration of food and it goes better if you have a higher ranking specially a special star. And lastly you are given a room. A no star is an attic and if you ranking is higher the room is bigger. You may use this as an extra room or as a dorm room, I don't care." He said and continued "everyone return to the classroom, class is almost over".

**Normal P.O.V**

After Jinno sensei left, a woman with blond hair tied up in a ponytail entered as her brown eyes looked around the class. "I am Serina Yamada, to you three girls welcome to Gakuen Alice" she greeted Mikan, Sumire, and Wakako. She assigned the class a work and she called up Wakako.

"Hello Ms. Shouda. I heard from others you went back two grade years because of your grades. So your mother assigned Jinno sensei as your tutor after school" She said and Wakoko whined and protested.

"I'm sorry but your mother said so. You will be meeting him in the library after school, starting tomorrow" she said with an apologetic look as Wakako stomped back to her seat obviously pissed.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I finished in 5 minutes and looked at Polka to find her looking outside the window while playing with her pencil. "Oi Polka" I called and she turned around and raised a brow "Give me the book" I said and her mouth shaped into an 'o'. She took out the book from her bag and didn't bother with the barrier since the class was took quiet thinking hard.

She opened the first page and scooted closer to me. Then we started reading the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update. Unfortunately, my computer had a blue screen and it pops out before I can even open anything. It frustrated me but I am back! Lolz! ^.^**

** -xXCrimson-SakuraOo**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Normal P.O.V**

_In a modern Japanese house, there lives a girl who is treated as a maid. Her name is Akane Tsukino. They once were a family but ever since her stepfather died, her stepmother and older stepsister treated her as a maid, but not her other stepsister whom treated her equally. One day when she sneaked out the house for a little practicing of her alice, she didn't know someone was watching her. Day after day she practiced and of those every single day that person came to watch._

_Until one day that person had the courage to talk to her. During Akane's practice, he came out from behind a tree, surprising Akane. Seeing who the person was Akane bowed gracefully._

_"Hello, your highness. Do you need something from this household?" She asked and the prince shook his head._

_"I saw you practice your alice everyday. It's interesting. I've never seen you at school before are you homeschooled?" He asked. Akane blushed and looked down._

_"Umm My step mother doesn't want me to go to school and just do the chores" she mumbled quietly but the prince heard it and was angry of the way she is being treated._

_He cleared his throat, "Do not worry. I will tell your guardian to let you go to school. Education is really important" he said as Akane blushed._

_"But your highness"_

_"Ren, call me Ren"_

_Akane blushed again "A-a-ano R-r-r-ren kun! I'm okay don't worry about me at all" she said, face red as a tomato. Ren smiled._

_"It's okay it's my job as the prince of this kingdom to take care of my cute people" he said with_ _authority in his tone and a wider smile on his cute face. Akane sighed in irritation._

_"Ren Yukimura prince of this lovely kingdom. Would you... MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS" she yelled and glared at the smirking prince._

_"I'm sorry mi lady, but I am the prince and you can't stop me" he retorted with a triumphant smile on his face._

_Akane sighed and formed a fist clenching and unclenching. She gritted her teeth as she tries to calm herself down and restraining herself to land a punch on his annoying pretty face._

_After a couple of seconds she finally calmed down. She looked at Ren dead in the eye. "Okay, okay, do whatever you want I don't care anymore" she said and slumped down the ground. "If I get in trouble I'm blaming you"_

Mikan closed the book as soon as she heard the bell rang, meaning its lunch time. "We'll continue reading later. I am so hungry!" She exclaimed as she stood up and pack her things.

Natsume stood up as well and both headed to the cafeteria. They both ordered food and together left the cafeteria, with everyone's eyes watching them. The two was too busy thinking about the story that they didn't notice students were staring at them.

They stop underneath a sakura tree and sat down next to each other. They sat in complete silence and it was quite unusual since Mikan seems to be a blabbermouth. But her mind seems to be somewhere else in the moment.

"I just realized something" Mikan said, finally talking.

"Hn?"

"Akane in the story seems to have the same lifestyle as me" Mikan grinned bitterly, knowing that her life is not so great "and Ren is also a prince like you!" she continued with a wide smile this time.

"Hn"

Mikan pouted "Your so boring"

"Hn"

Mikan sighed and leaned on the sakura tree. Something glistened at the corner of her eye and she looked at it. Around Natsume's neck is a pendant just like hers except instead of a sakura flower it was a fire.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to it. And now that she thinks about it, the cover of the book they were reading has the exact fire and sakura flowers like their pendants.

Natsume looked down at it and hold it up. "It's been passed down for future Hyuuga king" he answered "Some kingdoms have these to, but except it's not fire but their kingdom's logo"

Mikan stared at him wide eyed. "So for Ruka, it's an animal?"

Natsume nodded.

"Hold on" she said as she took out her own pendant from her pendant. She held up in front of Natsume. "What about this?" she asked.

Natsume grabbed it. "This is… Where'd you find it?"

"Why? What's it about?" Mikan asked desperately.

"It's none of your business. Tell me where you found it" Natsume growled as he grabbed Mikan's wrist tightly.

Mikan winced. "L-let me go. Natsume it hurts" Mikan whispered weakly. Natsume realized what he was doing and let go.

"Sorry" he murmured and gave her back the necklace. There was an awkward silence. Lunch is over.

"Umm… I'll see you later Natsume" Mikan said awkwardly.

"Hn"

Mikan stood up and ran to her next class.

Natsume stared at her back as she ran. _'Why does Polka have the Yukihara pendant?' _

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'_What's wrong with Natsume?' _I thought then held up my pendant _'What is it about this pendant that made Natsume do that?'_

I sighed and shook my head then pocketed the pendant.

The whole day I was spacing out; thinking of Natsume, the story, the pendant, and my missing past.

After school, I quickly drove back home to cook dinner and do the chores early so I can go to Natsume's secret room at the back of the library.

After I finished cooking dinner, I decided to start with the laundry so I went to the first room, my stepmother's. Before I can knock I heard someone yelling inside so I leaned my head on the door.

"Mom! Can't you believe it? I'm in the same class as Natsume sama!" A high pithed squealed, absolutely Wakako. "But that bitch, slave ugly is butting in and getting closer to Natsume sama more than me! Okaa sama, do something!"

"Fine. I'll tell her not to go to the ball next month"

Mikan silently gasped.

Wakako giggled evilly. "That's perfect. I heard there's going to be an important news. Oh my gosh!" she squealed "what if his looking for a bride?!"

'_So he's looking for a wife… But still…'_

I straightened up and lifted my hands to the door.

'_I want to go the ball'_

"Yuri sama" I called, opening the door.

"What?!" she sneered, glaring at me. I winced and looked down.

"Um… the laundry…" I whispered.

"Speak up!"

I cleared my throat, narrowed my eyes, and straightened my back, fighting the urge to claw her catty eyes out. I caught her dead in the eyes.

"The laundry… Yuri sama" I said clearly, surprise to hear authority in my voice, but didn't show it in my expression.

"… O-over there"

For a second there I thought I saw her shivered, but oh well.

I kept a stoic face, bent down to grab the basket of dirty clothes and stood up. I looked back at her and saw her shiver… maybe she did shiver. I sighed and closed the door, massaging my temples.

'_Sheesh what's wrong with her, no, what's wrong with everyone? Natsume knows something about my pendant and Yuri has a problem with my face.'_ I thought, frustrated. _'If this has something to do with my missing past, I'll find out for sure'._


	9. Author's Sorry Note

Dear Readers,

I know I haven't been writing in a while. I'm having a writer's block and I am having bigggg trouble at school. So this story would be on hold. I know how much it's irritating because that's how I feel when somebody has to put their story on hold. I don't blame them, I know what it's like. I am really really really sorry.

-xXCrimson-SakuraOo


End file.
